


Conversational Heist

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Timeline, Critical Role Relationship Week, Gen, Nebulous Timeline, caleb is mentioned - Freeform, nott always mentions him though so not surprising, rather obvious theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott’s curiosity for the shiny man leads to talking to him while she steals right under his nose. Taryon thinks she’s a fan, taking great pleasure in talking with her.





	Conversational Heist

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2!

The man had noticed her following him, but luckily at a time where he was away from his group and his half orc guard. He wasn’t a very good guard, in Nott’s opinion, if he left him on his own, but whatever. It made it easier for her. 

As far as it mattered, she looked like a halfling girl, and he had the mistaken idea that she was some sort of fan. She had no idea who this blond human was, besides that he was covered in shiny metals and wore a helmet covered in jewels. She didn’t know or care what Vox Machina was either. She cared even less about whatever Brigade he was going on about, but nodded as he talked, pretending to listen anyway. 

“...So don’t you worry, we really are quite powerful and the best at taking care of any monsters we encounter. It is my greatest pleasure to do so for the better of the people who live here.” the man, Tarygone something or other said, kneeling on one knee to talk to her. While she kept the illusions eyes trained on him, her real ones tracked everything on him. 

The armor couldn’t be lifted from him, but she could probably get the weird patches on the robe he wore loosely around his shoulders, maybe the whole thing if she were really careful. A shiny rod stuck out of one of his bags, it didn’t look special but it would be easy to take that stick if she snatched it at the right time. She wasn’t sure completely, but she would bet all of her buttons he had healing potions hidden away in his bags somewhere, and that most value came from what laid on his head. It would be so easy to pluck the little gems off the helmet he wore, if she could only get  _closer_.

She recognized as well that one of the bags he carried was an alchemist’s satchel, something that would help her greatly in making more advanced sorts of potions and acids, but he would notice if it were taken. She couldn’t risk the bag. 

She could have run a con on him if Caleb had come with her for the helmet, but as it was she couldn’t do anything that required two people. She knew she would have to be extra sneaky, on this man who definitely wasn’t grumpy, but very well deserved to be stolen from. 

Nott tilted her head, ears twitching as she focused back on the conversation, remembering a name the man had thrown out. Maybe if he took her to that name she would have time while he was distracted to take some things. “Mr. Tarygone, that all sounds really cool! Would it be possible for me to meet any of them? Maybe that person you like so much, that Doty? Dotty? Ditto?” she was pretty sure she nailed that. 

“It’s Taryon, Bren, but yes!” Taryon exclaimed, smile bright as he pushed himself up, “I suppose you can, he isn’t very far from me after all. Doty! Come over here so that Bren here can say hello!” he called, looking over between two buildings. 

While it was disconcerting she hadn’t noticed a person hiding close by, his momentary distraction let her cast mage hand, grabbing the metal rod from its hiding place relatively easily. She slipped it into her cloak quickly as she looked up, eyes widening at the giant metal construct in front of her. It’s focus was on Taryon, but it didn’t stop her fear of being caught and discovered. 

“This is Doty, my biographer, though I’m sure you know that already.” Taryon said, attention back on her. It took her a second to realize he’d spoken it in Halfling, like some sort of test, but he interrupted in the same language again before she could speak, “Well, Doty 5.0 I should say. I’ve fixed him up a few times since the book was published.” 

Nott sighed, “Yeah, okay. Nice to meet you!” she said, using Common instead of play the game, “Taryon, he’s very shiny and pretty, but um, can I see your helmet? Those things on it are really pretty and I would love to see them up close.” she said innocently, not exactly lying as she instructed the mage hand to go behind him where neither could see. 

“Oh!” Taryon sounded surprised, and possibly flattered for some reason, but Nott didn’t care. She smiled when he crouched down, taking his helmet off to hold it out for her, “Sure, it’s a very nice helmet, uh,” he stopped when she snatched it out of his hands, looking close at the gems as she turned the metal headgear around for a full look. “If you really like them, I could spare a few. Think of it as a gift to a fan! I don’t use them all that much anyway.” 

Nott fought him, but eventually he pulled the helmet back into his hands and contemplated it. While he was busy, she refocused on her mage hand and used it to pull the patched robe from his shoulders. She directed the hand away, taking the robe behind a tree multiple feet away, and let the hand dissipate. 

She smiled back at Taryon when he looked up, acting the picture of an innocent halfling girl, and eagerly put out her hands when he dropped a few of the shiny white and blue gems into her hands, “There you go!”

Nott pocketed them as he stood, putting the helmet back on his head, “Thank you, it was nice meeting you, bye.”

“Wait!” He yelled, probably wanting to boast some more or something, but Nott was already running off. She grabbed the robe on her way, putting it around her to hide it in the illusion, and kept going.

With any luck, he wouldn’t know she had stolen from him until later, and he would just assume she was a rude halfling who didn’t appreciate gifts. 

Hopefully before that time, she would know if it was worth stealing the robe and the metal stick, and would be in possession of more useful stuff. 


End file.
